M&K
by Parasmita cbhs
Summary: (END)Para pemegang Pedang Cahaya Akan Melawan Para Siluman Rubah Yang Datang Ke Dunia Mereka EXO OT 12 , Couple In exo .
1. Chapter 1

_**K & M**_

 _By : Rayoungie Ngie_

 _Cast Main : All Exo (OT 12)_

 _Pairing : All Couple In Exo (OT 12)_

 _Support Cast : Sme Family and Other's_

 _Disclaimer : EXO_ _Sme , Tuhan , Dan Orang Tua Mereka_

 _Rated : T+ (Akan naik sesuai alur cerita)_

 _Genre : Drama , Brother Ship , Enemi'es , School Life,_

 _And other's_

 _Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy Boy , and Other's_

 _Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat**_ _'_

 _dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk_

 _Dan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author # ciahhhh # di lempar sandal ,Saran**_ _'_

 _Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik_

 _Untuk Para_ _ **SiDers**_ _Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca_

 _Ok , Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story_

 _Chap 1 Here We Go ! # Ala chanyeol_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Play Bgm (Growl , Wolf , And Ligth Saber – Exo K/M )_

 _._

 _._

 _02 . 30 Kst_

Pagi hari tenang Di _SHS XOXO_. Ya iyalahTenang Ini masih Dini Hari . Terlihat Seorang Gadis berseragam sekolah tengah berlari . Gadis itu terseok – seok di setiap langkahnya , tangan kanannya memegang Bahu bagian kirinya yg sedikit mengucurkan darah . rambutnya acak – acakan , wajahnya penuh dengan luka juga air mata yg tak henti keluar dari matanya . dia menengok kebelakang sekedar melihat apa _orang bermasker yg Mengejarya_ masih ada di belakangnya dan _Ya . Orang bermasker yg Mengejarnya_ itu berada beberapa meter di belakangnya . Gadis itu mendengus

"Menjauhlah Dariku Dasar .. Orang Siaaaaaalll..!" teriak gadis itu

 _Ke – enam orang bermasker Yg mengejar_ itu berhenti dan sedikit tertawa dari jauh . Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan jalanya dengan terseok . walau dia tahu _hidupnya di ambang batas_ sekarang . tapi dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja seperti kata pepatah 'selagi ada usaha pasti ada jalan keluar' . dan bagi gadis itu _jalan keluar_ Yg harus dia dapat adalah _Selamat dari para pemangsanya ._ Tapi sialnya Dewa sedang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini .

 _Brukkk_

"Ahggg .. Sial..!"

Gadis itu terjatuh tersandung sesuatu . dia memegang lututnya yg megeluarkan darah . dan melihat kebelakang . dia membulatkan matanya . Apakah ini Saatnya dia mati .

"Ok .. Kau menyerah Begitu Saja .. Sayang .." salah satu orang berambut Pirang yg termasuk di dalam Ke ' enam orang itu . mencolek dagu gadis itu .Dari suaranya bisa kita ketahui bahwa orang itu adalah Seorang Namja .

"Sialan .. Pergi Kau .. Ini bukan Duniamu . Sial" Gertak Gadis itu tanpa takut sekalipun .

"Hahahaha .. Masih Ada nyali rupanya .."

"Hyung .. Sebaiknya cepat habisi dia .. dia sudah mengetahui _Kita yg Sebenarnya_ " Ujar Namja Berwajah Kotak menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuh

"A .. Tidakkah kau inggin bersenang – senang dengan gadis ini . kau terlalu terburu . Bung"

"Apa . Yg mau kalian Lakukan Padaku .. Dasar Iblis .." teriak gadis itu lagi tanpa takut

"Ah .. Dia terlalu cerewet Honey . Cepat Habisi dia" Namja Tinggi di sebelah Namja Pirang itu merengek

"Baiklah .. Kalau itu Yg kalian Inginkan .."

 _Sreeet_

"HEY APA YG KALIAN LAKUKAN"

Di sisi lain jalan yg di lalui gadis tadi keluar enam orang namja Yg membawa Pedang cahaya . setiap Pedang cahaya Yg di pegang masing – masing namja itu mengeluarkan cahaya yg berbeda – Beda ..

"Siall …" Geram Ke 'enam namja bermasker yg segera ingin melarikan diri tapi segera di hadang Oleh Ke'enam namja pemegang Pedang Cahaya

"Mau lari kemana Kalian Huh ..?" Tanya namja Paling tinggi Memegang Pedang cahaya berwarna Merah .di depan namja Berambut Pirang tadi

"Heuh .. Baiklah .. Ayo Kita layani mereka " namja Pirang Tadi segera mendorong Namja PC merah . dan dia berubah wujud . Wujudnya tidak buruk Mereka masih sama seperti sebelumya tapi .hanya saja kuku Mereka mulai memanjang dan ekor muncul di bagian Bokong mereka . Kuping mereka meruncing dan sedikit berbulu . itu merupakan ciri – ciri rubah.

"Baiklah .." Ujar namja PC Merah Segera menerjang manusia jadi – jadian di depanya ..

Pertarungan sengit antara Para pemegang Pedang Cahaya Dan Rubah Berlansung Cukup Lama .

"Sehun . Tak bisakah kau kembali pada kelompok kami .." Tanya namja Rubah Yg berwajah cantik. Namja pemegang PC coklat . Menyeringai

"Untuk Apa ..Luhan? "

Srettt . Bughh

Pukulan Telak Mengenai perut Namja Rubah Cantik Itu . sehingga dia mengeluarkan darah dari Mulutnya .. tapi dia masih berdiri dan tersenyum

"Sehun .. Aku merindukanmu sangat …"

Srettt . Crakkk .

Namja Rubah Cantik Terkikik Setelah Berhasil Mengalihkan Perhatian Namja PC coklat . Dan merobek Baju Bagian lengannya sehingga mengores Lengan namja PC coklat itu

"Si – "

Brughhh

"SEHUN .." Teriak semua Namja PC dan berlarian kea rah Sehun Namja PC Coklat Yg tersungkur dengan Luka Robek menganga di bagian Tangan Kanan Yg memegang PC . dan kesempatan lengah itu di manfaatkan oleh Para Manusia Rubah Untuk melarikan Diri .

"Sehun Gwenchanayo .." Namja berwajah Cantik Bermata sipit segera membebel Tanganya dengan kain Yg selalu ia siapkan dalam ke adaan genting

"Hyung .. Aku juga meh .. rindukanya"

"Gadis ini Tak bernyawa juga"

"Astaga .. Tuhan Sehun Terkena Racun Dari Iblis itu"

Dan semua mata membulat .

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ….**_

 _Ok .. Review Please . Lebih Detail Lagi Di Chap Berikut . Tentang Semua PC , Rubah dsb,_

 _Jadi Sekali Lagi Review Please ..?_

 _Rayoungie Ngie 15 Dec 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

_**K & M**_

 _By : Rayoungie Ngie_

 _Cast Main : All Exo (OT 12)_

 _Pairing : All Couple In Exo (OT 12)_

 _Support Cast : Sme Family and Other's_

 _Disclaimer : EXO_ _Sme , Tuhan , Dan Orang Tua Mereka_

 _Rated : T+ (Akan naik sesuai alur cerita)_

 _Genre : Drama , Brother Ship , Enemi'es , School Life,_

 _And other's_

 _Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy Boy , and Other's_

 _Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat**_ _'_

 _dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk_

 _Dan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author # ciahhhh # di lempar sandal ,Saran**_ _'_

 _Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik_

 _Untuk Para_ _ **SiDers**_ _Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca_

 _Ok , Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story_

 _Chap 2 Here We Go !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Note : Pedang Cahaya Di ganti Jadi Light saber ok_

 _._

 _._

"Menjauhlah Dariku Dasar .. Orang Siaaaaaalll..!" /"Ok .. Kau menyerah Begitu Saja .. Sayang .." /"Sialan .. Pergi Kau .. Ini bukan Duniamu . Sial"/"HEY APA YG KALIAN LAKUKAN"/"Aku merindukanmu sangat …"/"Gadis ini Tak bernyawa juga"/"Astaga .. Tuhan Sehun Terkena Racun Dari Iblis itu"

Dan semua mata membulat .

.

.

 _07.15_

 _Ngiung – Ngiung_

Sirine mobil polisi terdengar memekakan telinga seluruh Penghuni SHS XOXO Sejak Tadi Pagi . Ya itu Di karenakan.. Pagi Hari ini sekitar pukul 06.30 di temukan mayat seorang Gadis Beseragam sekolah SHS XOXO . di Depan Gerbang Sekolah SHS XOXO .

"Gadis Ini bernama Haruno Hana siswa pindahan dari jepang dia terkena Robek di lehernya hingga nyaris Putus" Ujar seorang Polisi kepada Polisi lain .

"Tapi . Gadis itu Juga mendapat Beberapa luka cakaran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya . seperti di Bahu kirinya .." Ujar nya lagi .

"Jadi . Menurut Hyun jong – Ssi .. Ini Kasus Pembunuhan , Atau Bunuh Diri . Karena Kita tidak memiliki banyak Bukti . Yg kami Temukan Disini Hanya Ceceran Darah Gadis Itu , Sedikit darah Dari Orang Lain , Dan Beberapa Bulu Yg entah Datang Dari mana . " Jelas polisi Lain Tadi

Polisi Bernama Hyun jong Menyeringai Sambil menatap Polisi Yg di depanya .

"Tidak salah Lagi .. Ini perbuatan " Hyun Jong Mendekatkan Wajahnya ke telinga Polisi Yg di depanya

"Kau tahu itu"

Dan dalam sekejap Angin Berhembus kencang dan Polisi Di depan Hyun Jong Tadi Membelalakan Matanya

 _Wolf_

 _._

 _._

 _Brmmmmmm .. Citttt_

Kedua mobil itu bersama – sama berhenti di tempat parkir Sekolah , satu Mobil Sport Berwarna Merah itu Berhenti di ujung kanan Parkiran mengeluarkan 6 namja . Yg satu lagi Mobil Marcedez Berwarna Silver Berhenti Di ujung Kiri Parkiran menampilkan 5 namja .. Tak peduli Dengan Ke ada'an Polisi Yg lalu lalang .. Namja - Namja Tampan Dari Masing – Masing Keluar Dan saling Berpapasan Di tengah Tempat Parkir . Masing – Masing Dari Mereka Saling Menatap Sengit .

"Itu M dan K Sudah Datang KYAAAAAAA" Teriak Seorang Gadis

Dan Seluruh Penghuni SHS XOXO . segera mengalihkan Perhatian Dari Berita Kematian Salah satu Siswi Shs . Ke Tempat Ke 11 Namja Yg tengah Berpapasan Dan Menatap Sengit .

Yah .. mereka adalah kelompok yg terkenal di sekolah . 'M Dan K' Entah kenapa mereka menyatakan diri mereka dengan nama M dan K tak ada yg tahu .

Dan mari kita kenal satu persatu anggota dari Kedua kelompok itu

"A… Hy .. Bagaimana Kabar Maknae kalian ..Kudengar Dia terkena Cedera Yah .." Sapa Seorang Namja Bermata Panda .. "Ah .. Aku sangat Khawatir padanya .." Ucapnya Dengan Aegyo .

.

 _Namja yg berbicara dengan nada Aegyo Itu adalah Huang Zi Tao . Atau sebut Saja Tao , Dia dari kelompok 'M'_

.

"Cih .. Menjijikan .." Ucap Namja Berkulit Tan

 _._

 _Dan namja berkulit Tan ini Bernama Kim Jongin atau Panggil Kai . Dia Dari Kelompok 'K'_

 _._

"Mmhh .. Hyung .. Dia bilang Aku menjijikan" Ucap Tao ke Namja Pirang di sebelahnya masih Dengan Aegyonya ..

"Ssttthh Sudahlah Honey .. Biarkan saja Mereka .. " Ucap Namja Berambut Pirang Tadi mengusap Puncak Kepala sang namja Panda dengan Sayang .

 _._

 _Dan namja di atas Bernama Wu yi Fan , Wu fan Kris , atau Apalah , Tapi dia lebih senang di panggil Kris . Dia pemimpin Kelompok 'M', dia kekasih Tao_

.

"Aigoo .. Itu sangat Manis .. Yeollie lakukan Untukku Juga .. " Ucap Namja Bermata Bulan Sabit Kepada Namja Tinggi Bertelinga lebar di sampingnya

"Baekkie .. Aku akan melakukan yg lebih Dari mengelus kepala Tapi .." Namja Bertelinga lebar Tadi Menyeringai "Nanti .."

 _._

 _Dan 2 Namja Yg melakukan Percakapan Di atas adalah sepasang kekasih Yg bermata bulan sabit benama Byun Baekhyun sebut Baekhyun dan namja yg Bertelinga lebar yg kini sedang menyeringai kecil bernama Park Chanyeol Pangil Chanyeol . sepasang kekasih Itu berda dalam Kelompok 'K'_

.

"Kau tahu Itu lebih Menjijikan .. Cih " Ucap Namja Berwajah Kotak .. berbisik Pada Kawan di sebelahnya Yg Bermata Berpipi Chubby Di sebelahnya Yg mengulum Senyum

 _Namja Berwajah Kotak Itu Bernama Kim Jong dae dan namja Imut nan Chubby Itu Berna Kim Min seok . Dari kelompok 'M'_

 _._

Sedangkan Ada Dua dari mereka yg saling memandang tanpa kata .. dan hanya senyum yg bisa di lemparkan pada masing – masing .

 _Dua namja Di atas Bernama Zhang Yixing Dari kelompok 'M' Dan Kim Joon Myun Ketua kelompok 'K' . Lebih detailnya lagi Mereka Berdua Pernah Menjadi Sepasang Kekasih dan Putus Entah Kenapa._

"Jadi Sehu – "

"Tidak . perlu Khawatir . dia baik baik saja … "

Baekhyun Menyela Perkataan Namja cantik Bermata Rusa

.

 _Namja Cantik Bermata rusa ini Bernama Xi Luhan Dari kelompok 'M'_

.

"Oh .. Benarkah .. bisakah kami menjengu – "

"Tidak Boleh Hari ini atau Kapanpun .." Sela Namja bermata bulat dan tajam Pada pertanyaan Yg hendak di keluarkan Luhan

.

 _Namja Bermata bulat Itu bernama Do Kyungsoo Dari Kelompok 'K'_

 _._

"Benarkah . "

Dan kembali Menatap Sengit Seperti Tadi . Tanpa kata ..

"Baiklah Kami di luan .." Ujar Yixing Karena merasa tak nyaman kalau mereka Kelompok Terkenal Di sekolah Bersikap Seakan Musuh bebuyutan.

"Silahkan " Ucap Namja Kyungsoo Tajam

Dan ke ' enam namja kelompok M Berjalan Mendahului Ke ' Lima namja Kelompok K .

"Kau hebat Lu .. Bisa melukainya _Dia.."_ Bisik Baekhyun ke pada Luhan Saat Luhan Melewatinya

"Mianhae .. " Ucap Luhan Lirih

Dan Hari ini di kabarkan Salah satu namja dari Kelompok 'K' jatuh sakit Membuat Beberapa Penggemar Namja yg Sakit Itu mengeluh sesaat . Karena Biasanya Tidak Ada satupun Di antara Namja – Namja kelompok Itu pernah Absen Atau Sakit .

.

 _Namja Yg tengah Sakit Itu Bernama Oh sehun Dari Kelompok 'K' Mantan Kekasih Luhan . Yg kasusnya Sama Dengan Sulay Yg tidak jelas mendetail_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi Benar Anak Pindahan Dari Jepang Itu di mangsa oleh hewan sejenis Anjing .. "

"Ah .. Aku tidak tahu Juga .Aku Hanya mendengar Rumor Itu dari Anak – Anak Tukang Gosip disana dan .. ahk appo .. YAK .! "

"Dasar Bodoh"

Itu adalah percakapan Beberapa Gadis di kantin yg makan Tak jauh Dari Meja Kelompok K .

"Sepertinya … Berita Itu Cepat sekali Tersebar" Ucap Kai di sela mengunyah Makananya

"Ah .. Aku Tak Yakin mereka Akan Bertahan Lama Disini" Ujar Chanyeol sambil Menyuapi Baekhyun Yg di sampingnya .

"Heh .. Kalian .. Tidak Baik Berbicara seperti Itu .. Disini Yg kita lakukan hanya harus menutup Mulut rapat – rapat .. Ne!? "ujar Ketua 'K' Bijaksana . sambil memperhatikan satu persatu Teman – temanya . teman – temannya hanya menganguk ..

"Tapi Hyung .. Yg terjadi Pada Sehun Itu kan Perbu – "

"Ehem … Kai Dengarkan Ketua .."

"Tapi Kyung – ya Seha – "

"Kkamjong berhenti Atau Aku Akan menendang Bokongmu"

"Baiklah Kyung - ya"

Dan Ke tiga Namja Yg berada Satu meja dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai Hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Kelakuan Mereka yg kekanak – kanakan Itu ..

Di meja Lain Yg jauh dari Meja Kelompok 'K' .. ke ' enam Namja sedang Bediskusi . Itu adalah Meja Kelompok 'M'

"Jadi Bagaimana Terus Di sini atau Pergi" Tanya Jong Dae Serius

"aku Rasa – "

"Kenapa sih Kalian Tidak SporTif . Lagi pula mereka Juga Tak Akan menyangka Kalau _Kalian Tahu apa Itu_ Disini . Kita Juga bAru menetap Disini Sebentar . dan kau Tahu Di Luar Sana masih Banyak Lagi Yg memburu Kalian _Tahu Apa Itu_ .. Jadi Keputusan Sebagai Ketua Disini . Kita Tetap Tinggal Disini" Ucap Kris Tegas .. dan semua menghela Nafas .

.

.

18 . 30 Kst

Kelompok K Baru keluar Dari Kawasan Sekolah bersama – sama Pulang menuju Rumah Mereka seperti Biasa Menaiki Mobil marcedez Silver Punya Kai Yg mereka Tobatkan sebagai Mobil Milik Bersama . Belum Menjauhi Kawasan Sekolah Tiba – Tiba Mobil Di rem Secara Mendadak , Ke 'Lima Namja Termasuk Yg nyetir Terhempas kedepan ,

"Ya .. apa Yg kau Lakukan Kamjong …!? "

"Mian Hyung Tapi Sepertinya – " Kai Membuka Pintu Mobil Dan Keluar Menuju depan Mobilnya Dia Berjongkok Cukup Lama Sampai Ke'empat namja Di dalam Mobil Benar – Benar Kesal . Kyungsoo Hendak Keluar Tapi Di tahan Oleh Ketua Mereka .

"sepertinya Ada Yg tak Beres .." Ujar Joon Myun Yg memilih Keluar .. dan mendekati Kai Di depan Mobil Yg Berjongkok . Jeom Myun Menepuk Punggung Kai Pelan . Tapi Sepertinya Itu Membuat kai Benar – Benar Terkejut dan menengok Kebelakang melihat Joon Myun .. Dengan Tatapan 'Apa Yg kau Lakukan ' .. Tapi Joon Myun memilih Mengabaikan

"Hyung .. Kai – ya apa Yg kau Lakukan Lama sekali " Ujar Chanyeol dari jendela mobil Yg di bukanya

"Ah .. Tidak Apa" Ujar Joon Myun Menarik Kai Dan Menyuruhnya duduk di belakang sedangkan dia mengantikan menyetir

"Jangan Berbicara dengan Kai .. Dia .. Dia …"

"Dia ..?"

"Aku akan memberitahu Di markas kita Nanti ..!"

Mobil Pun berjalan Menuju Markas mereka .

.

.

"Apa kau Berhasil .."

"Ya .. Itu Pasti Tuan .. Saya Telah menyadap Setengah Cahaya Light Saber Hitam Milik Namja Itu"

"Bagus" Namja Itu Tersenyum Licik "Tinggal 5 cahaya Light Saber dan 6 Bulu Rubah Licik Itu dan aku bisa Menguasai Dunia ini .."

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks for Reviewers , Followers . Favoriters , Siders , Dan_

 _ERS Lainya_

 _._

 _Review?_

 _Rayoungie Ngie_

 _(19 dec 2015)_

 _Note_

 _Ok .. setelah publish cerita ini Ngie bakal hiatus sampai tahun baru_

 _jadi K & M akan hiatus .. di tunggu aja yah ok #kaya ada yg baca aja_

 _Gamshamida_


	3. Chapter 3

_**K & M**_

 _By : Rayoungie Ngie_

 _Cast Main : All Exo (OT 12)_

 _Pairing : All Couple In Exo (OT 12)_

 _Support Cast : Sme Family and Other's_

 _Disclaimer : EXO_ _Sme , Tuhan , Dan Orang Tua Mereka_

 _Rated : T+ (Akan naik sesuai alur cerita)_

 _Genre : Drama , Brother Ship , Enemi'es , School Life,_

 _And other's_

 _Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy Boy , and Other's_

 _Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat**_ _'_

 _dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk_

 _Dan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author ,atau Saran**_ _'_

 _Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik_

 _Untuk Para_ _ **SiDers**_ _Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca_

 _Ok , Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story_

 _Chap 3 Here We Go !_

.

.

"Gadis Ini bernama Haruno Hana siswa pindahan dari jepang dia terkena Robek di lehernya hingga nyaris Putus" /"Itu M dan K Sudah Datang KYAAAAAAA"/"A… Hy .. Bagaimana Kabar Maknae kalian ..Kudengar Dia terkena Cedera Yah .."/"Jadi Sehu – " /"Tidak . perlu Khawatir . dia baik baik saja … "/"Jadi Benar Anak Pindahan Dari Jepang Itu di mangsa oleh hewan sejenis Anjing .. " /"Heh .. Kalian .. Tidak Baik Berbicara seperti Itu .. Disini Yg kita lakukan hanya harus menutup Mulut rapat – rapat .. Ne!? "/"Kenapa sih Kalian Tidak SporTif . Lagi pula mereka Juga Tak Akan menyangka Kalau _Kalian Tahu apa Itu_ Disini . Kita Juga bAru menetap Disini Sebentar . dan kau Tahu Di Luar Sana masih Banyak Lagi Yg memburu Kalian _Tahu Apa Itu_ .. Jadi Keputusan Sebagai Ketua Disini . Kita Tetap Tinggal Disini"./"sepertinya Ada Yg tak Beres .."/"Jangan Berbicara dengan Kai .. Dia .. Dia …" /"Dia ..?"/"Aku akan memberitahu Di markas kita Nanti ..!".

 _._

 _._

"Kkamjong ..waegeure …?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat sampai di markas mereka yg lansung di halang oleh Ketua mereka .. joon myun lansung melihat Kai yg Tampak Lesu dan lemas …

"Jong – In masuk kamar .. yg di atas dan beristirahatlah …"

Ujar Joon Myun dan di tanggapi anggukan kecil dari kai yg lansung melesat ke kamar yg di maksud sang ketua tadi ..

"Jadi Hyung … Kai kenapa ..?" Tanya baekhyun yg tampak penasaran tapi Joon myun malah mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari baekhyun .. setelah semuanya telah duduk di ruang santai di dalam markas mereka Baekhyun membuka suara lagi

"Hyung ..?" – baekhyun

"ah … Ya ..?" – joon myun

"Jadi .. Apa yg terjadi dengan kai eoh ..?" – Kyungsoo

"ah .. Dia " sang ketua terlihat ragu tapi melihat tatapan menuntut dari para donsaengnya joon myun menyerah dan memberitahukan semua sampai detailnya . siapa yg berbuat ? . maupun siapa yg tadi di depan mobil mereka .

 _Dia kehilangan Setengah Cahaya Lightsaber Hitamnya_

.

.

 _From : (Tidak Terindentifikasi)_

 _Jam 02 . 00 gorong – gorong rumah Sakit_

"cih apa – apa'an ini ..?" Decih Jong Dae ..

"Ada apa heumm ..?" Tanya Min seok yg ada di sampingnya dengan nada penasaran dan mata yg terlihat berbinar membuat Jong Dae Gemas Sendiri di buatnya .

"Ah .. Ini Ada Email masuk .. " Jong Dae Memberikan SmartPhonenya pada Min Seok .. Dan Min seok membacanya . dengan serius pesan singkat itu dan akhirnya dia membulatkan matanya

"Ini Dari Siapa . Kelompok K kah ..? Atau Pemegang Lightsaber Itu"

"Yak …apa bedanya K dengan Pemegang Lightsaber Mereka kan – "

"Arayo .. aku salah sebut tadi … "

Min seok menaikan dua jarinya tanda Peace …dan Jong Dae hanya Tersenyum Maklum ..

"Jadi . . – "

"Ada apa .."

Itu kris yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi Yg ada di pojok ruang markas mereka .. bersama Tao .. ? ah mereka tak mandi bersama mereka hanya .. maksudnya kamar mandi nya ada dua .. yah ada dua #frustasi … kris dan tao mendekat ke Tempat Jong Dae Dan Min seok Berada ..

"Hyung .. Ada .. Email Dari .. Uh – " Jong Dae Melirik kea rah Minseok .. Min seok yg melihatnya hanya mengeleng ke arah nya lalu mendongak melihat Kris dan mengeleng Lagi …Kris Pun mengambil Smartphone milik Jong Dae Dari Tangan Min seok Lalu Membaca Pesan Singkat Itu dan mengeram ..

"Semua berkumpul .." Titah Kris dan sekejap Ke'dua namja yg tak di tempat itu datang .. "Kita mendapat … Tantangan" Ujar kris menyeringai ..

.

.

22.50

"Sehun Ah .. Hyung Datang .. "

Baekhyun Masuk Ke dalam Kamar Vip Rumah Sakit di mana Sehun di rawat . kali baekhyun sendiri karena yg Member K yg lainya sedang berusaha memulihkan Kekuatan Kai Yg sedikit Di ambil Oleh _**'Makhluk Itu'**_ .

"Ah Hyung Datang .." Sehun Melirik kebelakang Baekhyun "Mana Yg lain,, Hyung ..?"

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk Disamping Ranjang Pasien Milik Sehun Lalu mengeluarkan Beberapa Buah apel Dan 3 Kotak Susu Varian Rasa dari dalam Tas plastiknya membuka Susu Rasa Vanila Lalu memeberikan Pada sehun

"Minum .." Ujar baekhyun setelah Sehun Menerima Kotak Itu sehun meminumnya . Baekhyun sendiri kini Tengah Meneguk Susu Rasa Strawbery nya ..

"Mana Yg lain Hyung " Tanya sehun Lagi Dengan Nada menuntut "Dan kenapa Baru Datang Malam Begini.." Sehun Melihat Jam Di dinding "Apa ada masalah ..?" Yah .. Itu adalah serentet pertanyaan dari sehun.. baekhyun menghela nafas

"Yg lain sedang Menemani Kai .. Aku datang Kesini malam Begini Karena Tadi ikut menemani Kai juga .. Dan masalahnya sekarang – "

"Apa Yg terjadi Dengan Kai ..?"

"Hunnie aku belum selesai Berbicara" baekhyun Memberengut

"Ahahaha .. Araso Mian Hyung " Kekeh Sehun

"Dan Masalahnya sekarang .. Kai Tidak Bisa Mengunakan Lightsabenya lagi .. Eumhh .. Bagaimana Yah menjelaskanya .. Kai kehilangan separuh Cahaya Light sabernya dan dia .. Ahh Bagaimana Yah " Baekhyun Terlihat Bingung dan bergerak Gelisah

"Tenang Hyung .. Aku mengerti .."

"Oh .. Benarkah ? Kalau Begitu Bagus .." Baekhyun TerseYum lebar .. "Jadi Bagaimana Luka di lenganmu .. " baekhyun menunjuk Luka di tangan sehun dengan Dagunya . Sehun Tersenyum Penuh Arti Ke arah Luka Yg di Hasilkan Oleh Siluman Rubah Bermata Rusa Nan Cantik . Baekhyun memandang Heran Sehun Yg Tersenyum Aneh

"Hunnie Apa Luka itu membuatmu Terkena Ganguan Jiwa .. Kenapa Kau tersenyum Aneh Seperti ..? "

"Ah .. Ani Hyung Hanya saja – "

"Kau Merindukanya .. Arayo .. Hunnie .. Nadu .. Nadu Bogoshipeo .. Luhan Hyung .. Lay Hyung Mereka semua .. Aku merindukanya .. Kau Tahu Itu .. "

Baekhyun sedikit Ingat Sedikit Terbawa emosi saat menyatakan .. Sehun yg Mengerti Itu Hanya menghela Nafas .. Lagi – Lagi Begini Jika membahas tentang Hal Sensitive itu ,,

 _Sebenarnya Apasih Hubungan Mereka?_

 _._

 _._

"Apa Mereka Akan datang "

"Tentu Saja Tuan mereka akan datang .. "

"Bagaimana Dengan Pemegang Lightsaber Itu "

"Ada salah Satu dari mereka Yg tadi berkunjung kerumah Sakit "

"Kerumah Sakit ..? mengunjungi siapa ..?"

"Salah Satu Dari merek ada Yg Terkena Racun Cakar dari Para Rubah"

"Ah .. ini Sasaran Empuk .. "

.

.

 _01.50 kst_

"Semua Sudah Siap Di posisi "

"Sudah Ketua "

"Baguss … tunggu Beberapa Menit dan diam Di tempat .."

.

.

 _02.30 kst_

"sialll kemana Kelompk Sialan Itu" Desis Jong Dae Tak sabar ..

"Tunggu beberapa Menit Lagi Chenie " ujar Min seok berbisik

"C .. chenie "

"Wae Kau tak suka .."

"A .. aniya Hyung ..Neomu Coa" Jong Dae Tesenyum Lebar Ala Joker ..

.

.

 _03.00kst_

"Ok Baik keluar Ini Sudah Satu Jam .. kenapa Kalian Senang Bermain Sembunyian sih "

Ujar Kris sudah Berdiri Di tengah Tengah gorong – gorong Itu karena Bosan Menungu

"Ahahaha"

Suara Tawa Yg tak Asing Lagi Ditelinga Kris dan Ke lima Namja Lainya yg sudah berdiri di belakang Kris .

Tak Lama jauh Di dalam gorong – gorong itu terlihat Enam Cahaya berbeda .. yg mendekati Mereka . membuat mereka waspada .

 _Dia datang_

 _._

 _._

 _Di jam yg sama_

Baekhyun tergesa – gesa berlari luar Rumah sakit dengan membawa Sehun Ikut serta . tanpa Izin Dari dokter . saat di Mobil Baekhyun juga hanya diam . entah apa yg membuat namja bermata sipit ini menjadi seperti ini .

"Hyung .. gwenchana .. apa terjadi sesuatu"

Tanya sehun . tapi Baekhyun Tetap focus dengan Jalan Raya yg di lewati mereka . tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sehun .

Sesampai Di markas dan memarkirkan mobil tanpa Babibu Baekhyun lansung Menarik tangan sehun Masuk Ke dalam Markas . dan diruang santai Itu berdiri Empat Namja Yg memandang Bingung Kea rah Dua Namja Yg baru Datang

"ada apa Baekkie ..?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir Mendekati Baekhyun Yg masih Berdiri Mematung Dengan Tangan Yg masih berada di Lengan Sehun ..

"Baekkie .. ?"

Sama Seperti tadi Tapi Kini sehun sudah duduk Karena Di tarik Oleh Ketua mereka

"Baekkie Gwenchana ..? kau Membuat Ku khawatir Katakan Sesuatu "

Chanyeol Mengengam Kedua Tangan Baekhyun lembut . kentara sekali Bahwa dia Khawatir

"C . Chanyeol" baekhyun Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol lekat . chanyeol merasa Ada sesuatu Yg tidak Beres dengan Baekhyunnya .

"Heumm .. Ada apa Baekkie …"

Dan Detik Berikutnya Semua mebulatkan Matanya …

 _Dia Datang_

 _ **Bersambung …**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yehet .. akhirnya setelah Setahun Hiatus .. #What The Hell .. Ou Iyakan . Kemarin Terakhir Update Kan 2015 sekarang Sudah 2016 .. Setahun kan Haha #OK Gak Lucu Yah_

 _MIANHAE CHINGUUUUUUUU_

 _Baru Update Sekarang .. Mian .. Mian # Bungkuk Sopan_

 _Maaf Yah Chinggu Ini juga Pendek .. Tapi Tenang .. Chapter Selanjutnya sudah_

 _Aku Siapin . Kok .. Ada Yg mau Di Tanyakan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks for Reviewers , Followers . Favoriters , Siders , Dan_

 _ERS Lainya_

 _._

 _Review?_

 _Rayoungie Ngie_

 _()_

 _ **Gamsahaminda**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**K & M**_

 _By : Rayoungie Ngie_

 _Cast Main : All Exo (OT 12)_

 _Pairing : All Couple In Exo (OT 12)_

 _Support Cast : Sme Family and Other's_

 _Disclaimer : EXO_ _Sme , Tuhan , Dan Orang Tua Mereka_

 _Rated : T+ (Akan naik sesuai alur cerita)_

 _Genre : Drama , Brother Ship , Enemi'es , School Life,_

 _And other's_

 _Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy Boy , and Other's_

 _Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat**_ _'_

 _dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk_

 _Dan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author ,atau Saran**_ _'_

 _Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik_

 _Untuk Para_ _ **SiDers**_ _Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca_

 _Ok , Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story_

 _Chap 4 Here We Go !_

.

.

 _Flash Back On Sixth Year ago (8 April 2002)_

12 Namja kecil berdiri sejajar di depan sebuah gedung Yg minim Cahaya ,..

"Ini rumah ku .. Masuklah Anak – Anak .." ucap Namja Setengah Baya yg berdiri di depan Ke 12 namja Kecil itu

"Ahjushi .. Apa di dalam Ada Monster .. Baekhyun Bilang Dia Takut" ucap Namja Kecil Yg bertelinga lebar Mengelus Pundak Namja Kecil Bernama Baekhyun Yg terlihat Inggin Menangis

"Ahahaha . Tenang Anak – Anak Di Dalam Sana Tak Ada Monster . Rumah Ini Aman Tenang Saja … " Ucap Namja Setengah Baya Itu

"Lansung Saja ,, Ahjushi Apa Tujuan – Mu mengadopsi Kami semua .. Kau Mau menjual Kami ..? " Namja Kecil Yg Paling Tinggi Berambut Pirang Itu mulai Kesal ..

"Aniya Kris .. kenapa Berfikir seperti itu .. Ahjushi Mengadopsi Kalian Karena Ahjushi Suka Dengan Anak Kecil .. dan Juga." Namja paruh Baya itu melihat Gedung Besar Di depanya Yg notabene Adalah nafas " Rumah Ini Terlalu Besar Untuk Di tingali Sendiri oleh ku " ujar Namja setengah BAya Itu sedikit Kesal .. Namun Tetap Sabar .

"T..Tapi Ahjushi .. Kenapa Harus Kami Ber'tiga Belas – "

"Dua Belas Kyungsoo"

"Iya Dua Belas .."

Kyungsoo Nyengir Lebar .. Kearah Lelaki Paruh Baya Itu ..

"Hufttt … ayo MAsuk Dulu Lalu Aku Jelaskan Semua Pada Kalian …"

.

.

"Uwahhhh .. .." Nada Kagum Itu keluar secara serentak Dari 12 namja yg umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun itu .. namja Paruh Baya Tadi Hanya Tersenyum senang Melihat kedua belas anak Asuhnya terkagum – kagum ..

"Kajja Kita Makan Anak – Anak .. Aku Tahu Kalian Belum Makan sejak Tadi"

…

"Uwahhhh…." Dan Lgi Kalimat bernada kagum itu keluar dari 12 namja kecil itu ..

"Apa ini Pesta penyambutan untuk Kami .. Ahjushi ..?"

"Ya tentu .. Luhan .."

"Ahjushi Apa .. tidak Apa – apa Jika Aku memangilmu Papa .."

"Iya tentu .. Baekhyun.. "

"Papa .. Aku Juga Akan memangil Ahjusi sepert itu mulai sekarang"

"Iya chanyeol .."

"A.. ahjushi ..?"

"ya ada Apa Kyungsoo ..?"

"Nanti Kami Tidur Dimana..?"

"Nanti Akan Ku Urus sebaiknya Kau makan Dulu Kyungsoo"

"Ahjusi Kau Tidak meracuni makanan Ini kan"

Meja Makan Mendadak Hening Karena Pertanyaan Frontal Yg Di Keluarkan Oleh Kris ..

"Aku Hanya Bercanda.. guys.."

Masih Hening Dan Kini Tatapan Semua Anak Itu Beralih Ke Namja Paruh Baya Itu .. Dan Namja Paruh Baya itu hanya mengeleng Dan Berkata 'makanan ini Aman'

"Papa .. Dimana Toilet .."

"Di Ujung Ruangan Ini .. Kenapa Tao.. Kau Inggin Membuang Air..?"

"Ya… "dan segera Taoke toilet itu ..

"Bagaiman Dengan Pakaian Kami Papa ..?"

"Sudah Di siapkan Oleh asisten ku Min seok …"

"Wah .. Papa Punya Asisten MAna Dia Aku Tak Melihatnya…"

"Dia sedang .. Menyiapkan Sesuatu Jong Dae.."

Dan 2 jam selanjutnya hanya di habiskan dengan ocehan , Rengekan . Dan pertanyaan dari 12 namja kecil itu… mereka melupakan Apa penyebab mereka di adopsi oleh namja Paruh Baya itu . membuat namja paruh baya itu Tersenyum Karena Kepolosan Calon Muridnya Itu ..

Calon Murid?

.

.

5 tahun kemudian (16 mei2007)

12 namja itu Telah Menjadi Remaja . dan seperti yg di jelaskan Di atas mereka Juga sudah Menjadi Murid Dari Ahjushi Paruh Baya yg kini sudah rentan dan Tua ..

12 namja itu tengah berdiri menghadap kepada Namja Tua yg sudah Menjadi Guru Mereka Selama 10 Tahun Ini .. Namja Tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah _Kotak hitam_ Yg cukup Besarmembuat ke 12 namja Itu mengeryit heran ..

"Papa .. Apa itu hadiah untuk kami…?" Tanya baekhyun sembari duduk di ujung ranjang samping namja tua itu dan mendapati senyuman seorang Ayah dari Namja tua itu .

"ini .. _Lightsaber_ .. baekhyun.." ucap Namja Tua itu ..

" _Light Saber_ ..? Untuk Apa..?" Tanya Kris dingin ..

"Ini untuk .."

Tiba – tiba saja bumi berguncang Cukup Kuat membuat Rumah Besar yg mereka tingali sedikit retak – retak . Ke 12 namja juga sedikit oleng ..

 _Shet Shet_

"Kris … Kris eodiya …" teriak Suho / JoonMyun keras membuat semua Orang makin Panik .. Bumi Berhenti Berguncang .. sekarang Ke ada'an Kacau. Kamar Milik Namja Tua itu nyaris seperti Kapal Pecah .. Posisi mereka juga sungguh Tidak Baik . Chanyeol yg berpegangan Pada kaki Ranjang Sambil Tengkurap . Baekhyun Yg memeluk Namja Tua itu Erat Karena Takut . Suho Yg terbaring Hampir keluar pintu Kamar Itu . Kai / Jongin Yg Terduduk Di ujung Lemari . dan Kyungsoo Yg sudah Menangis Di ujung Ranjang .. Ada Yg janggal Sekarang ..

"Aku Sudah Menyangka akan seperti ini… Baekhyun Tak Apa ini Sudah Berakhir.. dan kalian semua cepat berdiri .. Kyungsoo – ah sini – sini " Ujar Namja Tua itu ..

Dan semua yg ada di situ Berdiri mendekati Namja Tua YG kini Tengah Mengelus Puncak Kepala KyungSoo Yg menangis sesegukan dan Baekhyun yg masih menangis namun Masih ada yg janggal .. mereka seperti Kehilangan ..

"Kris .. Hilang Papa .. Aku melihat Dia dibawa Oleh .. Di Bawa O-Oleh… – "

"Oleh apa Suho Hyung .. " - Chanyeol

"O – Oleh .."

"Itu _Siluman Rubah_ .. Ada berapa Yg di Bawa Suho ..?" Ujar Namja Tua Itu santai dan Malah Bertanya berapa Yg di Bawa Oleh . Apa Siluman Rubah ?

"Papa .. S – _siluman Rubah_ .. A – apa itu Papa .. Papa tidak Pernah Cerita tentang Itu Semua .. "

Baekhyun mendongak Mempertanyakan _Makhluk Aneh_ Yg di Maksud Namja Tua Itu ..

"7 ..papa .. " - Suho

Namja tua itu terlihat menghela nafas nya .. dan memejamkan matanya lama sebelum dia berujar

" _Dia datang_ .. ini salahku "

"Papa ..?"

Serentak Kelima namja itu memangil Namja tua itu . dengan nada bingung menuntut penjelasan . yg lebih rinci . tentang _Dia_ yg datang , _siluman rubah_ Atau Apapun yg Manyangkut dengan kejadian tadi

"Mereka bertujuh Akan di Ambil Alih Asuh Oleh 'Dia' .."

"Dia siapa .. Papa ? Siluman Rubah ..? "

"Ya .. bisa di katakan begitu Suho .. Mereka juga akan merubah Mereka manjadi seperti mereka .."

"Andweeeeee … Papa … "

"Hey .. Tenanglah Baekhyun .. "

"Hiks .. Papa .. Bagaimana Dengan Luhan Hyung hiks Dia tak Akan di rubah kan ..? "

Namja tua itu tersenyum teduh ke arah Baekhyun yg terisak di sampingnya .. dia menatap satu persatu muridnya yg beranjak dewasa itu .. dengan seksama ..

"Anak – anak .. Aku rasa Kita akan tetap Melanjut kan latihan kita tanpa mereka – "

"Bagaimana bisa formasi sudah di bentuk Papa ,,"

"Kita Bisa melakukanya Chanyeol .. Kita Bersama .."

"Papa .. ?"

"Aku sangat Menyanyangi kalian Semua .. kalian Tahu Itu .. Kenapa Kalian Tidak Di Bawa Oleh 'Dia' itu Karena Kalian Yg terpilih .."

"Terpilih ..? "

"Ya .. "

Namja Tua itu membuka kotak besar Berwarna Hitam

 _Kalian terpilih sebagai pemegang Light saber_

 _._

 _._

"Sial .. dimana Ini ..!"

Teriak Kris Yg berdiri Di depan Ah .. Entahlah Tidak bisa terindentifikasikan . semuanya gelap .

"Hahahahahaha…."

Tawa itu mengema di seluruh ruangan yg Berbentuk Lorong Ini .. Kris dan ke enam namja remaja lainya terkejut bukan main ..

 _Shet .. Crack_

"Ahk …"

Pekik ke ' Tujuh Namja Itu bersamaan saat merasakan perih di pegelangan tangan mereka .

"a .. apa ini ..? S .. sakit ..! Argghhhh .."

Pekikan Tertahan dari Sehun Membuat Orang yg berada di ujung lorong sana menyeringai senang .Perlahan – lahan Lampu Dari Lorong Di mana Ketujuh Namja Itu berdiri menyala hingga ujung lorong sana yg manampilkan seorang namja Muda yg Tinggi ..

"Sakittt …!"

Jongdae Sudah terduduk Tak Bisa menahan Rasa sakit Yg menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya .. Perubahan Yg di alami mereka membuat mereka merasakan sakit Yg luar biasa … Sejenak terdengar kekehan dari ujung lorong sana dan kembali gelap .

Tujuh pasang Pupil Mata berwarna Merah pun terlihat

 _Selamat Datang Murid Baru_

 _._

 _._

 _Sing .. Prang .. Prang ,, Sing_

"Yah .. Gunakan Seperti Itu Baekhyun .. Kyungsoo .. Bagus .."

Ujar Namja Tua Yg duduk Di kursi santai Halaman Belakang Rumah / Sekaligus Tempat Latihan .Ke Dua Belas .. eh Maksudnya ke Lima Muridnya . Dia sedang melatih Ke Lima muridnya itu untuk Mengunakan Lightsaber Mereka .

"Ingat Setiap lightsaber memiliki kekuatan yg berbeda .. Chanyeol Gunakan Dengan Benar Jangan Sampai Melukai Yg lain .."

Namja Tua itu mulai mengeram ketika dengan cerobohnya chanyeol .. Hampir Menebas Kai Yg berada di depanya ..

"Jeoseonghamnida .."

Dan latihan tetap berlanjut .. seperti biasa.!

.

.

 _End Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

 _(18 april 2015)_

Sesampai Di markas dan memarkirkan mobil tanpa Babibu Baekhyun lansung Menarik tangan sehun Masuk Ke dalam Markas . dan diruang santai Itu berdiri Empat Namja Yg memandang Bingung Kea rah Dua Namja Yg baru Datang

"ada apa Baekkie ..?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir Mendekati Baekhyun Yg masih Berdiri Mematung Dengan Tangan Yg masih berada di Lengan Sehun ..

"Baekkie .. ?"

Sama Seperti tadi Tapi Kini sehun sudah duduk Karena Di tarik Oleh Ketua mereka

"Baekkie Gwenchana ..? kau Membuat Ku khawatir Katakan Sesuatu "

Chanyeol Mengengam Kedua Tangan Baekhyun lembut . kentara sekali Bahwa dia Khawatir

"C . Chanyeol" baekhyun Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol lekat . chanyeol merasa Ada sesuatu Yg tidak Beres dengan Baekhyunnya .

"Heumm .. Ada apa Baekkie …"

Dan Detik Berikutnya Semua mebulatkan Matanya … Mendengar Penjelasan Baekhyun tentang Siapa Yg sudah datang _Lagi_..

"Di mana Kau melihatnya Baekhyun ..?"

"Di .. gorong – gorong Rumah sakit tempat sehun di rawat tadi .. Chanh .. maka dari itu sehun kubawa kesini .. Takut saja Kalau – " Baekhyun Menatap Sehun Yg Juga ikut Menatapnya intens . Baekhyun menghela nafas Sejenak . Bermaksud menenangkan Pikiran "Takut saja Kalau Sehun akan Di bawa kembali .. Oleh _Dia_ "

Dan Suasan Seperti Mencekam Di sekitar Mereka ..

 _Tok Tok Tok Tok_

Pintu di ketuk Dengan Brutal Oleh Seseorang . Dan dengan sedikit Waspada Kai di Ikuti Kyungsoo Membuka Pintunya .. Dan Sama – sama Membulatkan Mata Ketika pintu terbuka Lebar

" _T .. Toh .. longhh Kahhm … Mihh"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Contiuned_

 _._

 _._

 _Ya .. Aku Update Kilat Nih Gimana Flash Backnya Kurang jelas .._

 _I know .. I know .. Flash back Tadi Belum Selesai ok .. Itu Masih Sekedar Penjelas Gimana Cara Mereka Mendapatkan Kekuatan Yg aneh – Aneh itu dan di pisahin .Jadi Kekuatan Itu Tak Gak Di dapat Dengan Sendirinya .._

 _OK Di chap depan bakal ada flashback lagiTentang Yg Masih di rahasia'in , gimana mereka bisa jadi musuh , dan gimana cara sehun Yg notabene di Chap ini Jadi Rubah Bisa mendapatkan LightSaber Dan Bergabung Kembali Menjadi Murid Namja Tua itu ,,_

 _Yah Pokoknya Di Tunggu Saja OK .. Sekian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks for Reviewers , Followers . Favoriters , Siders , Dan_

 _ERS Lainya_

 _._

 _Review?_

 _Rayoungie Ngie_

 _()_

 _ **Gamsahaminda**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Enam cahaya berbeda warna segera mendekati Kelompok M membuat mereka waspada . Tapi setelah Mendekat Cahaya itu menghilang Di gantikan Oleh seorang Bertudung Dengan Pakaian serba Hitam_

" _Hahahaha" Suara Tawa berat yg Tak asing Membuat Kris yg benar – benar hapal akan suara itu lansung waspada_

" _Jadi .. Apa yg Kau ingginkan ? Iblis" Tanya kris Datar Tapi Tangannya tetap berjaga – jaga jika saja ada serangan lansung_

" _Hahahahah" Suara Tawa berat mengelegar di sekitar Gorong – Gorong_

" _Ayolah anak – Anak .. Kalian Tak ada sopan santunya .. Aku ini Guru Kalian .. "_

" _Kau bukan Guru Kami .. Iblis .. Serang .."_

" _Cih "_

 _Swinkkkk .. Brukk_

" _Arghhh"_

 _6 namja itu terlempar jauh dari tempatnya Karena terkena Cahaya .. entah cahaya apa itu .._

" _Hahahaha .. Lemah … Murid Tak tahu di untung .. Hey Kriss"_

 _Dengan Tongkat Yg menyerupai Lightsaber namja itu Mengangkat Kris Mendekat Denganya (Kris melayang )_

" _Kenapa .. Kris .. Kau adalah murid Kesayanganku .Tapi .. Khekhe . kenapa kau Bawa mereka semua Lari dari Markas Besarku ... "_

" _Karena Kau iblis .. Kau hanya Memanfaatkan Kami " Jawab kris dengan nada emosi .._

" _Ouh .. Benarkah .. Begitu"_

 _Orang Bertudung yg Mengaku Sebagai Guru Mereka itu .. Mencabut Beberapa Rambut Kris_

" _Sial .. Apa yg Kau Lakukan .."_

" _Hanya .. Mengambil Beberapa Bulu Rubah Yg ada Di Rambutmu .."_

 _Shett_

" _Arghhhh"_

" _Kris .. "_

 _Orang Bertudung itu Melempar Kris Kedinding Gorong – Gorong Itu .. Hingga Kris Memuntahkan Darah_

" _Aku .. Akan membunuh Kris Jika Kalian Tidak .. Arghhh "_

 _Pedang Berwarna Kuning Menebus Tepat Di tengah Badan Orang Bertudung Tadi .. Dan dalam Sekejap Orang Bertudung Tadi menghilang .. kris Tergeletak .. Dan Pelaku yg tak lain Adalah Baekhyun lansung bergegas meningalkan tempat itu sebelum di ketahui .._

 _ **K & M**_

 _By : Rayoungie Ngie_

 _Cast Main : All Exo (OT 12)_

 _Pairing : All Couple In Exo (OT 12)_

 _Support Cast : Sme Family and Other's_

 _Disclaimer : EXO_ _Sme , Tuhan , Dan Orang Tua Mereka_

 _Rated : T+ (Akan naik sesuai alur cerita)_

 _Genre : Drama , Brother Ship , Enemi'es , School Life,_

 _And other's_

 _Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy Boy , and Other's_

 _Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat**_ _'_

 _dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk_

 _Dan biasakan Budaya '_ _ **Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author ,atau Saran**_ _'_

 _Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik_

 _Untuk Para_ _ **SiDers**_ _Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca_

 _Ok , Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story_

 _Chap 5 Here We Go !_

 _._

 _._

 _(18 April 2015)_

Ke ' 7 namja Tengah Duduk di ruang santai Markas Kelompok K

"Jadi .. ?" Itu Suho Yg sedang Menatap Intens Lay ..

"Uh .. Jadi ..? " Lay bingung Dengan pertanyaan itu . Jong Dae memutar Mata Malas ..

"Tadi _Dia_ Dengan Tudung dan pakaian serba hitam Datang di gorong – gorong Rumah Sakit . Lalu dia mengambil beberapa bulu rubah dari kris . dan akan mengancam entah apa .. karena Kurasa itu lightsaber Milik Baekhyun menembus badanya .. Lalu dia hilang .. Jelas " Jong Dae berkata singkat ..

"Lalu .. apa Tujuan Kalian Ke sini " Tanya Suho ..

"Berdamai .."

Suara Dari Pintu Kamar Dimana Kris Di obati Oleh Baekhyun dan luhan itu terdengar mengejutkan ..

"Apa .. Maksudmu Kris .." Suho Bingung .. _Berdamai_ apa – apa'an Mereka .. Kris Mendekat Di Tuntun Oleh Baekhyun Dan Luhan ..

"Aku ..Kris ketua Dari Kelompok M Di Depan Kalian Semua .. Sebenarnya Tak semua .. Mengajak Kalian Semua Ralat Dua orang Yg sakit Di Kelompok K .. Berdamai .. Jelas .."

 _Krik .. Krik_

"Arghhh .. Apa Harus Kulangi Suho .. ? "

"Tidak Itu Sudah Jelas Kris .."

"Jadi ..?"

Kris memandang was – was ke arah Suho . Yg kelihatanya Tengah Berfikir

"Hyung .. Ku mohon Pikirkan Dengan Baik" Itu Chanyeol Yg juga Menatap Suho cemas . Suho Inggin Angkat Bicara Tapi Rasanya tertahan . Dia tidak bisa . Tidak Bisa Mengatakan Bahwa Dia –

"Aku Terima Kris"

Itu . Dia Tidak bisa Mengatakan Bahwa Dia Menolak . Bagaimanapun Mereka dulunya bersama – sama . Dari Panti Asuhan Yg sama , Di Asuh Dengan Orang Yg sama , Selalu Berlatih Bersama – sama . Bagaimana Bisa dia Menolak . Ajakan damai Yg di Minta Baik – Baik . Suasana seketika Menghangat Di iringi senyum dari Setiap Anak Adam Yg berada di ruangan Itu ..

.

.

1 minggu Kemudian (25 April 2015)

"Ah .. Kai – ah kurasa Kau harus Beristirahat Dulu Dengan Sehun .. " Kyungsoo Mentap Khawatir Ke Arah Kai/Jongin .. Kai Mengeleng lemah . diringi senyum Ceria ..

"aku .. Tak Apa Hyung ..Aku Baik – Baik Saja ..! "

"Bagaimana Baik kai .. Lihatlah Jalanmu Saja Terhuyung Terus.." Suho Angkat Bicara . Kai Sangat keras kepala Dari awal Latihan Sudah Dilarang Untuk Ikut Serta . Tapi Malah ikut Jadilah Dia Yg tadinya Sudah Hampir kembali Normal . Jadi Sedikit Sakit Lagi . (tau Kan Kenapa.)

"Istirahatlah .. Menurut Seperti Sehun .." Ujar Suho

"Ya sehun Menurut Karena Luhan Merawatnya" Gumam Kai Terdengar Samar

"apa .. yg kau Katakan ..?" Kyungsoo Melotot Kea rah Kai sepertinya dia Mendengar ,

"Aniya .. Baiklah Aku Akan Beristirahat .."

Kai Berjalan Ke Bangku Panjang Di halaman belakang/tempat Latihan . yg Agak Jauh Dari Tempat itu . dan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat . anak M dan K yg Sedang Berlatih Bersama Seperti Dulu . Walau Senjata yg mereka Gunakan Berbeda .. M dengan Mengunakan Cakar Dan Taring , K Mengunakan Lightsaber . Tapi Itu Tak mempengaruhi Mereka . Mereka Tetap Kompak seperti Dulu . Ya Seperti Dulu .. Tepukan sebuah Tangan Membuat Kai Terhentak Dari Lamunannya . Kai Mendongak Dan Membulatkan Matanya itu adalah –

"P .. Papa"

"Sshhhhssttt"

Itu Adalah Guru mereka .. Namja Tua yg merawat mereka dari Kecil .. Namja Tua itu Mengelus Kepala Kai menyalurkan Suatu Cahaya Dari Tanganya . Cahaya Yg sama Seperti Lightsaber Milik Kai .. Kai memejamkan Matanya karena merasakan Sesuatu Yg dingin dan sejuk Masuk Kedalam Tubuhnya

"Kai – Ah..?"

"Nggg .. Wae Papa .."

"Kai – ah ..?"

Kai perlahan Membuka Kelopak Matanya yg tadi sempat Terpejam .. dan Tersenyum Gaje .. ke arah Kyungsoo .. Hah Kyungsoo ? .. Kai lansung Resah Dia mengerakan Matanya ke sana – kemari Mencari Sosok –

"Papa .. Tadi dia .. – "

"Papa ..? Hufttt .. Apa Maksudmu Kkamjong ..?"

"Hyung .. Tadi dia .. Papa .. Datang ..!" Kai memegang Kepalanya Yg masih Terasa Sejuk dan dingin .. Kyungsoo Terkekeh ..

"Sepertinya kau harus banyak Istirahat .. Kkamjong .. Papa Sudah (Gigit bawahnya) Tak ada sejak Lama .."

Kai Menunduk Mencoba Merenungkan Hal Yg terjadi Tadi . Hal itu tersa Nyata

…

Masih di Markas Milik Kelompok K .. Tepatnya di kamar Sehun . Terlihat Luhan yg baru keluar dari Kamar itu . dan sehun Sudah Inggin memejamkan Matanya .. Tapi dia tersadar kembali Ketika Ada seseorang Yg menepuk pundaknya .. dia mendongak Dan mengangakan Mulutnya Orang Itu adalah –

"Papa ..?"

"Hunnie .. Papa Hanya Mengatakan sekali Saja .."

Namja Tua Yg mendatangi Kai Tadi Mendatangi Sehun Lagi .. Dia Memegang Luka Robek yg Belum Kering Di Tangan sehun . Sehun Sedikit Memekik kecil ..

"Ingat .. Dia Akan Datang lagi Sehun .. Waspada … Dia membawa banyak Pasukan .. Papa Tidak Bisa membantu Kalian Kali Ini .. Hunnie .. Beritahu semua … Waspada .. Ingat .. Hunnie "

Sehun memejamkan Matanya ketika Di Rasa Dingin dan sejuk di tanganya

"Sehun – Ah "

"Ya ..?"

"Kau sudah Tidur .."

Sehun Membuka Matanya saat Dirasa suara Itu Lain Dari Suara milik Namja tua itu . diapun Tersenyum saat didapati Luhan Yg ada di Hadapanya ..

"Lu – Ge .. Papa Datang .."

.

.

 _Flash Back (3 December 2007)_

7 bulan Setelah Pengambil 7 Murid Namja Tua itu.

"Hufffft .." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang . dia sangat bosan hari ini karena Tidak ada latihan Dan lagi mereka di larang Keluar Rumah .

"Kyungsoo – Ah ,," Panggil Baekhyun

"Unggg Wae .. Hyung ..?" Kyungsoo Sedikit Menguap Karena Kantuk ..

"Kita Bermain Yuk .. Aku Bosan .." Manja Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo . sambil Beguling – Guling Di Ranjang king size Miliknya dan Milik Kyungsoo .. Padahal dia lebih Tua dari Kyungsoo

"Aku .. Ngan – "

Kalimat itu terpotong ketika . Gedung ini Beguncang Lagi Baekhyun Lansung Bangkit Memasang Ancang – Ancang dengan Memegang Lightsaber Kuningnya . Begitupun Kyungsoo sudah Memasang Ancang Ancang Dengan Lightsaber Hijaunya yg mengacung Kedepan .. Dan Gedung ini Berhenti Bergucang .. Kyungsoo Dan Baekhyun saling melemparkan Tatapan memerintah . Memerintah Untuk Segera berpindah tempat . yah tempat itu di kedua sisi pintu kamar yg tertutup . Baekhyun kanan . Dan Kyungsso kiri

Baekhyun memberikan isyarat kepada Kyungsoo saat knop pintu mulai di putar . untuk Lebih Waspada . Pintu Terbuka Tapi Tak ada yg Masuk .

"Baek .." Itu suara Chanyeol . Baekhyun Menghela nafas lega begitupu Kyungsoo Saat yg Masuk Itu benar – benar Chanyeol Serta Lightsaber Merahnya .

"Kita Harus Menolong Papa .." ucap Chanyeol tanpa Babibu

"Mana Yg lain "- Kyungsoo

"Suho dan Kai Sudah Ke _Markas Orang Itu_ Duluan .. "

Dan Tanpa Bertanya Lebih Lanjut Mereka Menuju Ke _markas Orang Itu_ dengan mengunakan Mobil Yg tersedia di situ ..

.

.

 _Brrmmmm_

Mobil Milik Suho Dan Kai Telah Sampai Di depan _Markas milik Orang itu_ setelah mendapat Surat Kaleng Yg di dapatkan di Kamar Namja Tua/guru / Papa . Yg sudah Tak ada di tempat .Yg bertuliskan

..

Guru Kalian Kami Sandra . Datanglah Ke markas Kami

(Alamat yg di Rahasiakan Oleh Author)

..

Tempat ini jauh dari kota . dan terlihat Kumuh . Suho dan Kai sempat Bergidik . Sebenarnya Makhluk Apa yg tinggal Di Gedung Besar Nan kumuh Ini ..

Lightsaber sudah sedia di Tangan Masing – Masing . Suho Lightsaber berwarna Biru dan Kai Berwarna Hitam . Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung itu . suho di depan dan Kai di belakang . Aura Waspada mereka sudah Menguar .dilihat Dari Cara jalan Mereka Yg tak Bersuara saat Sudah Berada dalam gedung itu .

Saat mencapai lorong yg mempunyai dua sisi .Mereka berhenti karena mendengar Derap langkah kaki mendekat . mereka pun bersembunyi di sisi lorong itu . merapatkan diri di dinding namun tetap mengambil Ancang – ancang . Langkah itu berhenti . dan terdengar suara pintu berderit , kemungkinan Orang yg melangkah tadi masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan .

Suho melirik Kai yg menongolkan kepalanya ke lorong itu .. Lalu berjalan lagi saat Kai mengatakan dengan berbisik bahwa tidak ada orang . Tapi sial Kai malah Menyengol salah satu guci di situ . Guci itu pecah dan Beberapa Manusia Berbulu , mempunyai cakar dan taring berkumpul di tempat suho , kai Yg sudah merapatkan punggung masing – masing mengambil ancang – ancang ..

"Roarrrrrr hh .. apa Yg Kalian Lakukan Disini"

Suara yg cukup Familiar di telinga SuHo dan Kai . beberapa Manusia Jadi – jadian itu Mulai mengepung Suho Dan Kai . Suho Kai pun mulai Ikut berjalan memutar . masih dengan Punggung Merapat Suho Mulai menyabet Beberapa Manusia jadi – jadian itu .Punggung Mereka kini tak merapat lagi .. Mereka mulai Melawan .. Manusia jadi – jadian itu ..

"Siapa .. Kalian .. Dimana Guru Kami.. ?"

Tanya suho Disela – sela Pertarunganya Dengan Manusia jadi – jadian itu ..

"Heuh .. Guru Kalian Sudah MATI .."

Mendengar Kata MATI Kai dan Suho Malah Semakin Gencar Membunuh Semua Makhluk Itu .. Suara Dentingan dari Lightsaber dan kuku Para Makluk Itu .. terasa Mendominan ..

"Haaaargggghhhhh … "

Teriak Suho Saat Menusukkan Lightsabernya ke Satu Makhluk Yg tersisa di situ ..

Sekarang Suasana Hening ,, Bau Anyir Berada di mana – mana .. Kai dan Suho Ngos – Ngos'an .. Tapi di sela itu Mereka tersenyum ..

"Hyung .. Ini pertarungan pertama kita .. hah .. hah " – Kai

"Ya .. kai .. Hah .. Ini Sangat Menajubkankan" – Suho

"Menakjubkan..? Hahaha"

Suara Yg familiar lagi . Suho Menengok Di dapatinya .. Kris .. dengan Ke ' enam Namja Lainya yg juga Suho Kenal Berdiri Di Ujung Lorong Itu ..

"K – Kris .."

"Suho .. Hay …."

"B – bagaimana Bisa ..?"

"Suho … Kami .. Argggghhh"

Kris Di Ikuti Ke'enam Namja Lainya Mengeram Keras memegangi kepala mereka hingga meringkuk di lantai .. Membuat Kai dan Suho Bingung .. Tiba – Tiba saja Suasana Jadi Menengangkan . ketika Kris Berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya ..

Dengan berani Kai memangilnya . Dan Kris Pun mendongakkan Kepala / suho dan Kai membulatkan Mata .. ketika Dengan Kecepatan Kilat Kris Sudah Berada di depanya dengan Mata Merah .. Dengan Tarik , Bulu Dan Cakar

"Kris ..?"

"Suho ..? Maafkan aku ..!"

 _Crashhhhhh_

"Krisss ..!"

 _I'am A Wolf_

 _ **Bersambung …**_

A/N :

Ok Gimana ? Kurangkah ..? Hah Tinggal Beberapa Chapter Lagi Fanfict Ini Akan Tamat .. Ngie sekalian update Chap 6 nih BAca juga yah

 _ **Jadi See You**_

 _ **Tunggu Next Chap ok**_

 _Thanks for Reviewers , Followers . Favoriters , Siders , Dan_

 _ERS Lainya_

 _._

 _Review?_

 _Rayoungie Ngie_

 _(10 feb 2016)_

 _ **Gamsahaminda**_


	6. Chapter 6

**K & M**

By : Rayoungie Ngie

Cast Main : All Exo (OT 12)

Pairing : All Couple In Exo (OT 12)

Support Cast : Sme Family and Other's

Disclaimer : EXO©Sme , Tuhan , Dan Orang Tua Mereka

Rated : T+ (Akan naik sesuai alur cerita)

Genre : Drama , Brother Ship , Enemi'es , School Life,

And other's

Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy Boy , and Other's

Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya 'Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat'

dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk

Dan biasakan Budaya 'Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author ,atau Saran '

Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik

Untuk Para SiDers Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca

Ok , Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story

Chap 6 Here We Go !

.

.

Flash Back(3 december 2007)

"Kris ..?"

"Suho ..? Maafkan aku ..!"

Crashhhhhh

"Krisss ..!"

"S .. Suho Hyung..!"

.

.

Tiga Namja Pemegang Light saber baru datang dan di suguhkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan . Chanyeol dengan Segera melemparkan Ligthsabernya . pada satu titik

"Krisss ..!"

"S .. Suho Hyung"

"Argghhhh … " jeritan bersamaan dua Namja mengema di mana – mana .. Bau anyir juga Sudah menguar Dari tubuh mereka . darah pekat itu membuat Para Siluman Rubah Dan para Pemegang Lightsaber Mengeram . Perkelahaian Sengit pun terjadi . Tak berfikir bahwa dulu mereka bersama . sekarang malah menjadi musuh . Tak sadar bahwa dulu di ajarkan bela diri untuk menolong . Sekarang Di gunakan untuk Perkelahian Sengit antar Saudara . Dan Akhirnya banyak yg Tumbang Dari Perkelahian sengit itu . Darah Sudah Mengucur dari Tubuh Masing – masing

We Enemie's Right Now ..

.

.

Perkelahian itu di akhiri Dengan Menghilangnya para pemegang light saber dan Sehun ..

.

.

Flash Back End(25 april 2015)

.

.

Luhan Membulatkan Matanya sejadi – jadinya

Papa Datang

Apa ' apaan sehun ini . jelas – jelas Guru Mereka Itu meninggal 5 tahun lalu .. saat perkelahian sengit itu terjadi antara mereka .

"Lu – Ge dia mengatakan Waspada .. mereka membawa banyak pasukan .. Lu – Aku Harus memberitahu Semuanya .."

.

.

Semua yg ada di ruang santai itu membulatkan matanya mendengarkan penuturan sehun . ada yg percaya dan ada yg menyangkal bahwa sehun hanya mimpi .. Tapi sehun Bersikeras mengatakan Kalau itu Bukan Mimpi ..! Kai Juga Turut Serta , Meyakinkan Semuanya Dengan Berkata Bahwa dia Juga di Temui Guru Mereka Di Halaman Belakang Tadi .

Dan pada akhirnya mereka semua percaya saat Kai memperlihatkan Lightsaber hitamnya Sudah Utuh . Dan Luka Di lengan Sehun Yg Sembuh Tanpa Bekas .

.

.

Beberapa Minggu kemudian ..(16 mei 2015)

"HYUNGGGGG …" Teriak Tao dengan Panik dia berlarian Ke tempat Latihan . "Hyung .." Tao Ngos – Ngos'an

"Ada Apa Tao " Min seok Bertanya .. "Terjadi sesuatu ..?"

"Hyung .. Kris – Ge ..!"

"Ada Apa dengan Kris" Suho Angkat Bicara ..

"Kris – Ge .. Hilang"

Langit tiba – tiba Mendung Suara Gemuruh Petir terdengar Hujan Pun Turun . Semua Namja Yg tadi sedang Berlatih Bergegas masuk Kedalam

"B – Bagaimana Bisa ..?" Baekhyun Menatap Tak percaya Kamar Kris Yg Kosong .. Tanpa Orang .. dengan Mengeratkan Tautan Tanganya ke Chanyeol baekhyun Mulai Melangkah .. Memasuki Kamar itu lebih Dalam Mungkin Ada sesuatu Yg Di tinggalkan Kris .. Yg Lainya Juga Turut mencari Kris Di ruangan Lain .. Dan Baekhyun Dan Chanyeol kebagian Kamar Kris .. Baekhyun mulai Melepaskan Tautan Tangannya dengan Chanyeol . Lalu berkeliling Di kamar Kris membuka Laci – Laci Lemari Dan –

"Apa ini ..?" Chanyeol mengerutkan Dahinya melihat Kertas Di Gengamanya . Baekhyun Mendekat Dan ikut Memperhatikan Kertas itu ..

"Dimana Kau Mendapatkanya ..?" Tanya Baekhyun Menatap Chanyeol .

"di bawah Ranjang" Chanyeol menunjuk Bawah Ranjang Kris ..

…

"Apa .. Ini Baek ..?"

"Entahlah .. Kyungsoo ..? Chanyeol yg menemukanya .. "

Kyungsoo Bersama Yg lain Juga ikut melihat Kertas Itu ..Tak Ada yg Mencurigakan Hanya Kertas Dengan Tulisan Tanggal .. Kyungsoo Menyerah Tak Mengerti Dia pun Memberikan Kertas itu pada Kai yg Sampingnya , Terus Beroper Ke ; Min seok – Jongdae – Sehun – Lay - Tao – Suho – Sampai Pada Luhan . Luhan Sedikit Mengernyit memperhatikan Tulisan Yg Ada Dikertas itu .. Tapi Sama Saja dia Hanya Mengeleng ..

10 Oktober

Ya .. Tulisan Di Kertas Itu adalah Tulisan Tanggal Dan Bulan .. Tak Mecurigakan Sama Sekali Bukan ?

.

.

Yah Mereka menjalani hari – hari mereka seperti biasa Di lewati Dengan Latihan , Latihan Dan Latihan ..mereka beranggapan bahwa kris hanya pergi dan inggin menenangkan diri dan kembali pada tanggal 10 oktober. Yah itulah pemikiran mereka tentang kertas yg di temukan di bawah ranjang kris itu .

…

Flash Back(3 December 2007)

…

"Arggghhh .." Pekik secara bersamaan Ke'enam Namja Itu .. Stelah Sampai Di gedung tempat Mereka Tinggal .. "I – Ini Sakit .. Lepaskan !" Itu suara Yg Tak Asing yg sudah Menghilang Selama 7 Bulan .. Mereka semua yg tadinya terduduk akibat berpindah dalam Waktu cepat kini berdiri . dengan masih meringis mereka mulai memperhatikan gurunya yg entah datang dari mana memegang erat Namja Rubah – Sehun .

"Papa .. Kenapa Sehunie ..? – "

"Bantu Aku Baekhyun Cepat " Ujar Namja Tua itu yg Mulai kesusahan karena Sehun Yg notabene masih Dengan Wujud Rubahnya Berontak . Baekhyun Di bantu dengan Suho segera mengikat Badan Sehun Dengan Tali yg entah di dapat Darimana .?

"Papa .. Bagaimana Sehun .. Bisa disini ..?" Tanya Kyungsoo Yg mulai Menyuntikan Obat Bius ke Sehun Yg masih Berontak ..

"Dia .. – "

"Argggghhhhh .. AUUUUU .." Sehun Mulai Mengaung saat Kesadaranya mulai Hilang .. Membuat Ke' Lima Namja yg ada Di situ Merinding .

"Dia .. Anak Terpilih .. Arghhhh .."

"PAPA!"

Namja Tua itu Memegang Dada Bagian Kiri dan mencengkramnya kuat . membuat Ke'lima Namja - Ralat Sehun Yg sudah Tidur Karena Di kasih Obat bius – Memekik Kaget Dan Mulai Menyangga Tubuh Namja Tua itu .. Yg Mulai Oleng

"Papa ..? Gwenchana ..?" – Baekhyun Mulai Khawatir ..

"ne .. Gwehcana" Namja Tua itumendekati sehun yg tak sadarkan diri .. memperhatikanya dengan senyum yg teduh .. lalu mengusap kepala sehun tiga kali .. dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari Kantung Dalam Jasnya .

"Papa .. Itu ..?" Kai Membulatkan matanya ..

"Ini Lightsaber Milik Sehun .." Jelas Namja tua itu .. Dan Mengaitkan Lightsaber itu di Tangan Sehun .. dan melepaskan semua tali yg mengikat sehun.

"Uhuk – Uhuk .."

"PAPA..?" Pekik Kyungso Kali ini dia Mendekat ke namja tua itu … Dia Segera Merogoh Sakunya Mencari Obat .. Tapi Di tahan Oleh Namja Tua itu . Namja Tua itu tersenyum dari mulutnya sudah Banyak Darah Keluar ..

"Papa .. sudah Di beri Racun Oleh Mereka .. Uhuk .. Papa Hanya Berpesan .. K .. Kalian .. T .. Tak boleh Bermusuhan .. Suho .. Tolong Jaga Mereka .. P .. p.. Papa … S .. Sayang Kalian"

Dan pesan dan hembusan Nafas namja Tua itu Di iringi Tangis .. "Papa .. Hiks" Baekhyun Lansung Memeluk chanyeol yg di sampingnya menengelamkan Wajahnya Di dada Chanyeol dan menangis besar .. Dan Chanyeol menangis Tanpa Suara .. Kai hanya tersenyum miris tapi air mata juga tak bisa di tahanya dia lansung berbalik enggan melihat mayat dari Namja tua itu .. Suho Terduduk Lemas dan menangis tanpa suara .. Kyungsoo .. memucat matanya berkilat marah .. Dia segera merogoh lightsabernya dan keluarlah cahaya hijau itu . dia segera mendekat kearah sehun .. dengan bergetar dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi – tinggi .. Dan segara mengayunkanya dengan Mata yg sudah Mengelap ..

"Hyung .."

Lightsaber itu berhenti tepat di atas leher Sehun .. "Hyung .. Hisk Wae ..?" sehun Terisak dan terlihat Syok . Kyungsoo Lansung menjatuhkan ligsaber itu dia sampingnya . Tiba – tiba kakinya lemas dia terjatuh dengan lutut yg meyangga badanya .. "Kenapa .. Kenapa Kalian Meracuninya .." Kyungsoo Menatap Sehun Dengan Mata Berkaca – kaca .. "KENAPA..? hmm Hiks Kenapa ..? " Kyungsoo Terlihat menahan Tangisnya .. "Hyung ..?" Sehun Bangkit .. "Kenapa ? Sehun Hiks .. Kenapa ..?" Kyungsoo Memegang erat Pundak Sehun .. Sehun Juga ikut menangis .. Dan suasana menjadi sendu ..

Selamat Tinggal Papa

End Flasback .

…

.

.

10 oktober 2015 .

"HYUNG" teriak Sehun berlari – larian Ke ruang Santai .. "Hyung ..!"

"Kenapa Sehunie .?" – Lay

"Lu – Ge ..!"

"Luhan Kenapa ..?" – Minseok ..

"Dia .. Hilang .."

"APA …!" Pekik Semua ..

"Dia meninggalkan Kertas ini ..!"

Sehun segera memberikanya ke Suho .. Suho membulatkan Matanya tak percaya ..

"I .. Ini " Suho terdiam . Chanyeol meraih kertas itu . dan reaksi yg sama dengan suho .. dan akhirnya semua melihatnya .. dan juga menampilkan reaksi yg sama ..

Tidak Bisa di percaya

Pertanda Buruk telah datang dengan adanya Gemuruh Guntur

Papa sudah memperingatkan

Waspada !Mereka membawa Banyak Pasukan

Kalian Tak boleh Bermusuhan

Dan Perang baru akan Dimulai

3 DESEMBER MARKAS KAMI . – Tulisan di kertas itu

.

.

Bersambung …

Review?

Rayoungie - ngie

(10 feb 2016)


	7. Chapter 7(END)

**K & M**

By : Rayoungie Ngie

Cast Main : All Exo (OT 12)

Pairing : All Couple In Exo (OT 12)

Support Cast : Sme Family and Other's

Disclaimer : EXO©Sme , Tuhan , Dan Orang Tua Mereka

Rated : T+ (Akan naik sesuai alur cerita)

Genre : Drama , Brother Ship , Enemi'es , School Life,

And other's

Warning ! Yaoi , Shounen – ai , Boy Boy , and Other's

Ok . jangan biasakan Budaya 'Bashing , Copas . Flame , Plagiat'

dan yg lain yg bersifat buruk

Dan biasakan Budaya 'Review , Commennt , Like , Sekedar Mengfoll atau Memfav Cerita/Author ,atau Saran '

Dan yg lain yg bersifat Baik

Untuk Para SiDers Saya tetap Hargai . Toh Yg penting Mereka baca

Ok , Chingu – deul I hope You Like My Story

Chap 7 Here We Go !

.

.

.

3 Desember

"Kalian siap ?"

Tanya suho . Semua Orang yg berada Di Garasi mobil itu Hanya terdiam , Hanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing , suho menghela nafas berat

"Apa kalian Siap !"

Ulang suho lagi , dan kini mereka semua menganguk tanpa suara , suho jadi merasa Janggal mereka seharusnya tak begini , suho sedikit menunda kepergian mereka dengan menyuruh ke – 9 temannya duduk di kursi yg memang sengaja di sipakan di garasi itu , membuat ke – 9 temanya bingung dan menatap suho penuh tanya , Suho duduk di depan mobinya ah tepatnya di atasnya . dan menatap Kawan – kawanya satu persatu .

"aku bertanya sekali lagi ! apa kalian Siap !"

"Siap atau tidak siap . kami selalu siap Hyung !" ujar Chanyeol menunduk kepalanya , di ikuti sehun yg seperti menahan tangis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi . Suho menghela nafasnya sekali lagi , lalu menengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit – lagit Garasi dan melihat ke – 9 temanya lagi .

"Aku tahu ini salah !" ujar suho Miris dan lirih , tersirat kesedihan di dalam pernyataan itu "Yah . Lihatlah ! bagaimana kita bisa melawan saudara kita sendiri ? " suho menundukan Kepalanya menatap kosong lantai . "Kita sudah bersama sejak Kecil . ! " Masih menatap Kosong lantai "Tapi . Bagaimanapun – " suho melihat Ke – 9 member yg juga melihatnya "Mereka telah mengkhianati kita , !" Suho lagi – lagi menghela nafas dan menatap lantai .

Tepukan pelan di bahu suho membuat suho tersadar , dia melihat orang yg menepuk bahunya yg kini sedang tersenyum dengan Childish hingga membuat matanya menyipit lucu , dan menampilkan Gigi – gigi putih kecilnya , itu Baekhyun

"Hyung ! Kita akan membuat mereka kembali . Araso !" ujarnya , dan melihat semua member yg sudah berdiri di depanya dan suho "Benarkan Kawan – Kawan ?" tanyanya lagi

"BENAR !" seru semuanya .

"Kita pasti Bisa ! hyung membuat mereka kembali kepada kita . "

Suho berdiri lalu tersenyum , senyum yg Sarat akan Kesedihan dan kebahagian , sedih karena Suho menyembunyikan 1 hal pada mereka , dan Bahagia karena Semua dari mereka tengah tersenyum sekarang – Ralat – Sehun yg tak berekpresi – dan Tao yg yg matanya tengah berkaca – kaca .

"Kita " suho menjulurkan tanganya ke depan "Adalah " ke empat member mengulurkan tanganya juga menumpuknya di atas tangan Suho "satu " Kelima meber sisa turut ikut

"WE ARE ONE !"

Seru mereka bersama mengacukan tangan yg di tumpuk tadi ke atas dan berpelukan

'Aku belum bisa berjanji membawa mereka kembali !' – Batin suho miris .

.

.

"jadi Lu kenapa kau mengikuti ?" kris bertanya dengan wajah datarnya , namun tersirat sedikit kemarahan di sana , luhan tersenyum Lirih

"Entahlah kris ? aku hanya merasa tempatku buka di Di kelompok K atau M "

Kris tercengang mendengar jawaban Luhan yg kini Berada di sebelahnya di atas pohon yg besar ini . Mereka menunggu ke datangan Kelompok M yg tersisa dan K .

"Aku akan membawa Tao nanti Lu ? kau ? Apakah Kau akan membawa sehun?"

Luhan Lagi – lagi tersenyum lirih dan menghela nafas berat . dia masih memkirkan perihal itu dan dia tak tahu haruskah membawa Sehun atau tidak . Kris yg melihat Ekpresi luhan seperti dilema itu hanya tersenyum ,

"Aku tahu kau menyayanginya lu ! dan juga mana tega Kau menyakiti Sehun , Tapi tega atau Tidak tega , Mau atau Tidak , Itu semua ada di tanganmu , keputusanmu , Yah seperti keputusan mu yg sekarang ini ,! Ikut denganku . ! "

Luhan menoleh melihat Ke mata kris , Dan Luhan bisa menemukan kesedihan dan Rasa bersalah disana dan juga bisa melihat ketulusan atas ucapanya tadi .! Kris tersenyum Luhan pun turut Ikut tersenyum ,

"Jadi kau Siap ? Lu ?"

"Tentu saja ini demi kebaikan Mereka dan juga Kita !"

Dan Suara deru Mesin mobil terdengar Di ujung Jalan sana . Kris dan Luhan mengambil ancang – ancang , Mata mereka berkilat Merah

 _Wolf Are you Ready_

 _._

 _._

Kedua Mobil van yg masing masing berisi 5 Oarng itu berhenti tepat di depan Pagar yg tertutup itu dan tergembok , dan di samping pagar itu terdapat pohon besar yg rimbun dan terlihat mengerikan , Suho yg pertama kali keluar dari mobil pertama dengan memegang stick lightsabernya yg masih belum bersinar ,dia melihat sekeliling , Waspada terhadap serangan mendadak . Dan Kyungsoo yg pertama kali keluar dari mobil kedua . berbeda dangan suho Kyungsoo telah menyalakan Lightsabenya yg berwarna hijau itu , dan mengayukanya ke segala penjuru mencoba memancing musuh keluar .

Kini ke -10 Namja itu telah berdiri dengan 6 namja yg sudah menyalakan lightsabernya dan 4 yg Terlihat sudah merubah wujudnya .

"Jadi . Kita berpencar ? " – Lay

"Ya . tentu saja . Kalian berempat akan Masuk Terlebih dahulu seperti rencana . agar bau tubuh kita tak di cium ."

Ke – empat namja yg sudah berubah wujud itu menganguk dan dengan cepat lompat melewati pagar dengan mudahnya dan segera melesat masuk kedalam gedung ,

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kurasa kita bisa masuk !" Suho segera membuka melayangkan Lightsabernya ke arah Gembok yg menutup Pagar itu . dan terbuka Ke – 6 namja itupun berjalan pelan . Kenapa ? karena sampai sejauh ini tak ada Musuh yg menampakan diri . Antisipasi dalam mode on sekarang ini . Tapi .

 _Brukkk_

Ke – enam Anggota terkejut setengah mati , Di hadapan mereka kini Telah Tampak sosok Luhan dan Kris yg sudah berubah wujud ke lain .

"Biar Baumu tak Tercium .. ne ?"

Suho meneguk Ludah kasar dan segera menodongkan Lightsabernya ke arah Kris yg berbicara seperti mengejeknya tadi . dan semua Anggota pun mengeluarkan Lighsaber mereka masing – Masing . Tak lama Juga datang Ke ' empat anggota yg lansung Memasang ancang – ancang Hendak menyerang . Dan Genjatan Senjatapun terjadi .

"Formasi yg Bagus Walau tanpa Kami ! apa kalian merubah Formasi kalian ?"

Luhan dan kris saling memungungi Dan sesekali berputar takut saja ada Serangan tiba – tiba Karena 2 lawan 10 itu Bukan hal yg main – main .

"Kami merubah Formasi hanya untuk Menangkapmu !"

Suho berujar dengan nada tegas . Kris terkekeh sebentar sementara luhan hanya melihat ke arah sehun .

"Eih ~~ Suho kau sudah tau Kan Bahwa aku sengaja Mengkhianati kalian ."

Glupp

Suho mematung , Hey ini kesempatan emas bagi Dua Enemy itu , Tapi waktunya belum tepat , Semua member menatap suho dengan pandangan bertanya .

"Apa itu Hyung ?" Baekhyun bertanya

Suho masih engan menjawab . Dia hanya diam , Semua member Mulai curiga kepada suho . Jangan – Jangan Suho –

"Mereka Tak bisa bersama Kita Lagi "

Lirih suho . Membuat semua member menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu , Dan Mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah dua namja yg masih saling memungungi itu .

"Kami Semua sudah Tahu .. Hyung !" Chanyeol Berujar "Kami mendengar Pembicaraanmu Dengan Luhan Hyung . Seminggu Sebelum Luhan hyung pergi Pergi " Tambah Chanyeol lagi . Kini suho sulit bernafas

.

Flashback (3 december 2015)

"Kau mau kemana Lu ..?"

"Maaf Suho .. Aku Harus pergi !"

"Pergi .. Pergi Kemana ?"

Suho menarik kasar lengan Luhan Yg mau keluar jendela Bermaksud melompat , Luhan tersentak Dan berbalik memandang Namja di hadapannya dengan Pandangan Merasa bersalah .

"Suho . Aku tak bisa kembali . Kami – Kami – Kami telah Di rubah Seutuhnya ! suho !"

'Kami' yg di maksud luhan adalah 'Dia Dan Kris' . Luhan memegang tangan suho . Berusaha meyakinkan Suho .

"Tolong .. Tolong Sekali .! Jagakan Sehun untukku . Dan juga Semua Yg ada di sini . Aku mohon . aku Tahu Kau seorang Pemimpin yg baik , Leader yg bisa Membimbing , Jadi aku Mohon . Suho Jaga mereka ."

End Flashback

.

.

"Maaf . Semua .."

HAHAHAHAHA..!

Astaga ! suara tawa itu mengelegar di berbagai sudut dalam Gedung itu , Itu pertanda Bahwa!

"SERANG !"

Keluar segerombolan Siluman Rubah yg keluar dari dalam gedung , dan tanpa Babibu lagi ! semua bertarung . Yah bertarung !

Chanyeol mengibaskan Lighsaber Merahnya ke pada beberapa rubah Dan rubah Itu lansung terbakar , Baekhyun Menambah Kekuatan Cahayanya Pada Ligthsabernya yg berwarna Kuning dan mendekat ke arah beberapa rubah dan Rubah itu Lansung mengucek Matanya karena Silau Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun Mengibaskan Ligthsabernya ke beberapa rubah itu . Sehun sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan dan beberapa rubah Di belakangnya .

"Hyung ..?"

"Maaf Sehun !"

Dan Dengan cekatan Sehun menangkis semua serangan Luhan Tanpa hendak membalas . Suho Berhadapan dengan Kris yg sudah memasang ancang – ancang menyerang . Dan benar – benar menyerang . Kai Dan Kyungsoo bersama Menebas Para siluman rubah Itu dengan formasi mereka . Sedang 4 Lain Juga sedang Melawan Para siluman Rubah itu .

Darah

Cahaya

Jeritan

Cakaran

Bau Anyir

Tumbang

MATI !

Dan Perterungan Darah itu tak bisa di hindarkan . Semua Melawan , bertarung , Tanpa memperdulikan Luka di badan , Darah Yg mengucur Teman yg Sudah tumbang . Tak ada salah satu yg mau menghentikan pertarungan , Bahkan Suho selaku ketua Tak juga mengehentikan pertarungan .

 _Srettt_

Rubah terakhir mati , Meninggalkan 12 namja yg pernah bersama dulu dengan badan yg tak layak di lihat . bagaimana bisa layak kalau badan mereka semua sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah , dan menorehkan banyak luka .

"S – Sudah Menyerahhh ?"

Kris berkata dengan Nada Tersendat . Dia memegangi bagian lenganya yg terluka Lebar . Suho terkekeh Lalu mendekati Kris .

"Belum Kris !"

"Apa Aku harus Mati Baru kalian Menyerah "

"Kalau Kau mati berarti Kami menang !"

"Benar . Heh !"

..

Sehun , Chanyeol , Baekhyun mendekati Luhan yg sudah terkapar dengan banyak Luka , Nafasnya sudah tersendat – sendat . Luhan telah kembali Ke wujud semula . Menjadi luhan Dengan mata Rusa berbinar .

"Hyung !"

Segera Sehun mengangkat luhan yg terlihat Sudah hampir hilang nyawa .

"H – Hunie – M – Mian ! "

Benar – Benar Hilang Nyawa . Sehun mengecup Kening luhan Untuk yg terakhir kalinya . Dengan Air mata yg mengucur , Baekhyun Sudah menangis , memeluk Chanyeol Dengan erat , Chanyeol Pun ikut mengeluarkan Air mata .

Kai Dan Kyungsoo Sedang tersenyum satu sama lain . Mereka terbaring di Tanah itu dengan Luka yg sudah terlalu banyak . Kai mengengam Tangan Kyungsoo erat

"Semua Sudah Selesaikan ?" Tanya kyungsoo . Dan kai Mennganguk dan memejamkan matanya . Kyungsoo Pun mengeluarkan Air matanya . "Aku mencintaimu Kai " . Kai kembali Membuka matanya "Aku Tahu itu Kyung . Aku lelah Sepertinya Kita harus beristrahat ! "

Jondae dan Minseok Duduk Di tangga Depan gedung itu mereka sudah kembali ke wujud semula. mereka tak terlalu Terluka Hanya luka – luka ringan saja , Minseok Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jondae

"Aku Lelah Chen "

"Aku juga Hyung !"

Sedang Lay yg terluka berat dan Tao yg terlihat Baik – Baik saja Mendekat ke arah Suho dan Kris

"Kris - Ge"

Panggil tao , Dan kris menoleh Lalu tersenyum .

"Tao . "

"Kris Maaf Sepertinya aku harus menghabisimu ."

Suho tersenyum dan menodong kan pedangnya ke arah Kris . Kris pun tersenyum miris dia masih melihat ke arah Tao . Lalu bergumam , Tao mengeleng Dan

 _Jleb_

"KRIS !"

"T – Tao !"

Pekik Sulay Bersamaan . Tao berusaha melihat ke arah Kris Dan tersenyum .Kris pun begitu .

 _Wo Ai ni Tao – gumaman kris ._

.

.

.

Beberapa Tahun kemudian .

"Wah .. Neomu ipputa !" pekik Baekhyun dengan Childish dengan dengan gemas Chanyeol , Sehun , Dan Lay menjitak kepalanya , dan Baekhyun hanya memekik sakit lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Ini Adalah Foto Terakhir kita ! bersama mereka .!" – Suho

"Eung .! ini sangat Bagus !" – Kai

"He - Em" – Kyungsoo

"Jadi mau di letakkan dimana" tanya Min seok .

Terpajang foto itu di ruang Tamu Mansion mereka Foto Terakhir mereka bersama , Foto Itu di ambil saat Mereka Latihan bersama dengan formasi mereka . E X O . foto yg sangat Bagus karena semua Yg ada di sana Terlihat tampan Mengenakan Setelan Jas .

"Jadi setelah ini Kita akan berkeliling Dunia ?" – Tanya Jong dae

"Mata – yo ! Pasti menyenangkan" – Lay memekik

"Tapi sebelum itu ! Mari kita ke -"

...

"Anyeong haseyo !" Mereka semua membungkuk sopan . lalu duduk dan menaruh seluruh bunga di depan Batu itu

"Kami Datang .. Tao – Ya Luhan Hyung , Kris Hyung " – Ujar Baekhyun

"Apa kalian Bahagia di sana .. Pasti menyenangkan" – Sehun

"Kami akan berkeliling dunia . kalian pasti sudah berkeliling dunia diluan yah " – Chanyeol

"Yak . Chanyeol Jangan mengoda mereka" – Jongdae

"Jongdae . !" – Minseok

"Bagaimana Kabar Kalian"- Lay

"Pasti Baik . Iyakan Kai" – Kyungsoo

"Pastinya " – Kai

"Maaf kan kami Semua ! Aku janji akan sering berkunjung kesini bersama mereka . Tenang saja kris . Aku janji akan membawakan bunga yg sesuai denga style mu yg telampau tinggi itu . Luhan aku tahu kau suka buble tea nanti aku akan belikan , Dan tao – ya kau juga suka Bbopgil kan nanti akan kami belikan tentunya setelah menyelesaikan Tur keliling dunia kami . Tunggu saja Ok !"

Dan hanya Hembusan Angin yg bisa membalas jawaban Atas pertanyaan mereka semua . Mereka Semua Tersenyum . Lalu membungkuk lagi memberi salam perpisahan

"Doakan Kami semua !"

Dan meninggalkan Pusara dimana KRIS , LUHAN , TAO di tidurkan untuk selamanya , dengan berpegangan saru Sama lain . Dan tanpa Mereka Semua sadari Ada Sepasang Mata dari Jauh Yg memperhatiak Gerakan Mereka .

"Sudah Selesai Yah .. Aku Akan Mencari Pasukan Baru " Ujar Namja yg mengenakan Tudung hitam itu . Lalu menghilang .

END REALLY END

.

.

HUWAAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA ... #nangis Di pelukan Suho .

Fanfict Abal ini selesai juga . Haha Gimana ? Ngie rasa ini Sangat Menyenangkan menyelesaikan Fanfict Berchapter ini , Yah Walau Banyak Kendala Seperti Hiatus , Dan kehilangan ide Tapi ini akhirnya selesai .! JUGA ! ah .. Mian Kalau Kurang fell yah . Apa lagi 3 member harus Saya hilangkan Yah Sesui Fakta Kan – kan . Jadi Ini Adalah Fanfict Ngie Yg Memakai semua Member yg sudah selesai . Tinggal Selesaikan T3 Aja hahaha ..

Ayo review Buat Fanfict ini . Di ekpresi'in aja semua ok ! Tapi Jangan malah **Nge – Flame atau Bashing** jika ada yg tak di suka , Ngie juga kan Manusia Biasa hahaha . Ok Udah Dulu Yah Sampai Jumpa Di Fict Lain milik Rayoungie Ngie . #cium satu – Satu

 **Thank Buat Review Kalian selama ini . Namanya ga bisa di ketik satu – satu . Mian**

 _Rayoung Ngie_

 _(20 Feb 2016)_


End file.
